A quoi ça sert
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One Shot] Lorsque trois conspirateurs préparent une surprise de taille à Sa Sainteté. Hem...


**Auteur : **Nami Himura

**Genre : **Humour

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Ils appartiennent à leur auteur. Et je crois qu'ils sont heureux.

**Notes : **Bon. Je devais bien ça à ma Bouchou, pour tout ce qu'elle m'apporte ! Merci ma puce, pour tant de choses ! C'est donc cette petite fic qui sert de remerciements. Je crois que tu reconnaîtras un certain passage… Je t'adore !

La chanson est une parodie des Rois du Monde !

_A quoi ça sert … ?_

Cette matinée du 23 novembre était plutôt orageuse. Genjyô Sanzô savait très bien que tous les 23 novembre qu'il avait vécu ne s'annonçaient jamais de façon positive. Ne serait ce que parce que le temps n'était jamais clément.

Poussant un soupir résigné, il s'autorisa un micro temps de relâchement, et décida d'aller marcher un peu en ville. Après tout, les autres insectes avaient absolument tenus à rester seuls dans leur coin. Pff.

« Gojyo, tu veux bien me passer la cuillère juste à droite là ? » Murmura Hakkai dans un sifflement incompréhensible, semblable à une vieille bouilloire ne sachant plus siffler.

« Hakkai. Arrête de te courber en deux pour passer derrière la table. Il est parti depuis une demi heure. » Soupira le kappa, excédé.

« J'ai faim. »

« Non, Goku. On a dit qu'on le faisait tous ensemble mais si tu commences à manger les ingrédients, ça va être dramatique ! » Chuchota impérieusement Hakkai.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Hakkai, parle normalement ! » S'exclama Gojyo. « Et puis ce projet ne tient pas debout, enfin… »

Un éclair passa alors dans l'œil visible de Hakkaï. Il savait. Se redressant légèrement, et sur un ton audible, il s'adressa au singe perché sur une chaise :

« Goku. Tu vas surveiller la fenêtre. »

« La fenêtre ? » Interrogea le jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Puis après une réflexion intense : « D'accord, mais tu me donnes ce petit bout de chocolat » Acheva t il, la livre entière dans les mains. Celle que Gojyo avait dû marchander dans les ruelles de la ville. Et encore, disait il, il avait payé le prix fort.

« Goku. Tu vas surveiller la fenêtre. Et non le chocolat. » Fit Hakkai gentiment mais avec fermeté, ôtant ses mains des épaules du singe tandis que Gojyo récupérait immédiatement le chocolat des griffes du monstre affamé.

« Bien, reprenons. » Souffa Hakkai, sur la défensive, prêt à tirer au moindre geste suspect. Le Secret serait bien gardé.

« Dis Hakkai. Pourquoi on doit se taire tout le temps ? Il est plus là, tu sais ! »

« Ecoute vieux, relax, on a l'impression que t'as la clique de Kogaiji aux trousses ! C'est qu'une cuisine, cool ! » Répliqua le kappa, en s'allumant une cigarette. Hakkai la lui retira la seconde qui suivait.

« C'est ça ! Et tu veux que notre préparation ait un relent de cigarette ? Non mais ça va pas ? »

Gojyo échangea alors un regard avec Goku. Le plus simple serait de ne pas le contrarier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Notre cher moine profitait pleinement de ses quelques instants de calme. La paix. Le silence. Un frisson le mordit à la nuque, il se retourna soudainement, tirant son revolver de sa ceinture et braquant un ennemi inexistant. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que la rue était déserte.

Dix minutes plus tard, il crut devoir étrangler un gosse dont la voix et le _'j'ai faim'_ constant lui rappelait bizarrement Goku.

Sanzo se massa les tempes. Des vacances. C'était ça : des vacances loin, très loin. Du moment que ce n'était pas avec les trois autres, c'était des vacances.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hakkai menait sa petite équipe à la baguette. Tel un chef de commando, il dirigeait les opérations avec la rigueur nécessaire.

« Goku, passe le sucre à Gojyo. Et arrête de grignoter des abricots secs. »

« Mais Hakkai… » Les grands yeux dorés se firent suppliants.

« Ecoute ma petite guenon, laisse cette bouffe sinon on en est pas sortis, de cette cuisine. »

Les yeux d'or s'agrandirent soudain. Luisant de bonheur.

« Pas sortis ça veut dire… pour toujours ? »

« Bravo, Gojyo. Pour la diplomatie, on peut vraiment compter sur toi. »

« Premièrement, babouin, je te sortirai de cette cuisine à grands coups de pied dans le train s'il le faut. Deuxièmement, Hakkai… »

Ce fut le tour du kappa de se montrer suppliant.

« Je t'en conjure… Enlève ce tablier violet. C'est pas la couleur, ni le poussin fluo dessus… Mais ce sont les petites dentelles… C'est affreux, je te jure… »

« Il n'y avait que ça… »

Gojyo soupira et continua à faire fondre le chocolat. Si jamais cet abruti de moine le surprenait, dans son tablier ridiculement jaune banane, accroupi devant un réchaud de cuisine parce que les plaques servaient déjà à faire fondre le beurre et à chauffer la crème anglaise, il le désosserait. Non, il lui balancerait la casserole de crème anglaise.

Hakkai avait enfin réussi. Il était parvenu à occuper Goku en l'envoyant chercher un ou deux kilos de pommes. Il les sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité, lui, Gojyo et les ingrédients, sachant que le petit estomac sur pattes avait quitté la pièce.

Le silence était devenu si inhabituel dans cette pièce que le moindre bruit, même la respiration d'un insecte, pourrait l'engager à attaquer le premier.

« Hakkai. Ca y est. C'est fondu. » Marmonna Gojyo, faisant sursauter son compagnon. Avec la farine. « Sublime, mon grand, le carnaval est proche, ça tombe bien ! » Se moqua le kappa en observant Hakkai couvert de poudre blanche.

« HAAAAKKAIIIIII ! J'ai ramené des pommes et… ARGH ! »

Goku venait de rentrer. Son estomac insatiable et sa discrétion aussi.

« Mais, mais, mais Hakkai… Tu as le visage tout blanc ! » S'écria Goku, faisant le tour d'Hakkai pour vérifier qu'il était normal.

« C'est de la farine, guenon, c'est rien. » Enchaîna Gojyo.

Silence à nouveau, ponctué par le bruit de mastication produit par Goku et ses pommes.

« On va lui dire quoi quand il va rentrer ? »

« Ben, on va faire comme on a prévu… »

« Oui. Je compte sur vous pour être agréables avec lui. »

« Mais Hakkai, je suis toujours gentil ! Et même qu'une fois, et ben, Sanzô il m'a dit que « heureusement qu'il y en avait pas un deuxième comme moi ! » Tellement qu'il m'aime bien, tu vois, ça veut dire que je suis si gentil qu'un deuxième, ben, ça ferait deux fois plus à aimer, et il veut aimer que moi ! » Enonça Gôku entre deux pommes.

« … D'accord. » Répondit simplement Hakkai en terminant de s'épousseter. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à Gôku à interpréter les paroles de leur compagnon.

« Dans le Savoir des Arcanes, y disent de pas mettre le chocolat avant les blancs en neige. Sinon ça monte pas assez vite. Et puis il faut… fraiser la pâte de la tarte aux abricots…» Lut Gojyo, un air de plus en plus suspect apparaissant sur son visage. Ce devait être la première fois qu'un langage aussi étrange lui était donné à déchiffrer. Et pour une fois, il sentit sa confiance habituelle le lâcher.

« Hakkai… T'es… T'es sûr que c'est fiable ce truc ? » Grinça t il en tenant bien loin de lui le livre entre le pouce et l'index.

« Mais oui, Gojyo, je l'ai depuis des années ce livre. »

Goku regardait par la fenêtre tout en dévorant les fruits. Il regardait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, il se tourna vers ses amis.

« Dites… Vous croyez qu'il va être content ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sanzô éternua sans raison, alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter devant une armurerie. Un coup de froid ? Un rhume à l'horizon ? … Visiblement non. Il haussa les épaules, reportant son regard sur l'arme superbe exposée en vitrine. Même si son fidèle compagnon ne l'avait jamais trahi, il avait bien envie de…Et puis aujourd'hui… Peut être pouvait il…

Refermant ses doigts sur la crosse de son allié, il entra, décidé à faire des affaires…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu peux te relever, Hakkai, c'était pas lui. Il lui ressemblait, mais c'était pas lui. »

« Ne me fais plus de frayeurs pareilles ! »

« Dis, Hakkai… pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à tout un tas de nourriture aussi ? Pourquoi que Sanzô ? » Geignit Gôku, engloutissant une brioche à la viande.

« Ne touche pas aux brioches, babouin. Et puis, on t'a expliqué. Môssieur Hakkai a voulu que nous autres larbins fassions plaisir à Sa Sainteté le Moine pour l'occasion ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que Monseigneur Sa Hautesse a oublié… Il est gâteux, j'te dis ! »

« Voyons, Gojyo. Sanzô n'est pas gâteux, il est notre ami ! »

« … Et il est où le lien direct ? »

« Ne cherche pas, et finis de faire les brioches à la viande ! »

« J'ai faim… »

Gojyo marmonnait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, et touillait nerveusement la pâte qui servirait à faire le Plat Ultime. Le Gâteau Au Chocolat.

« J'espère qu'il sera bon… » S'inquiétait Hakkai, visiblement tendu.

« Bon, écoute. Devant un assassin sanguinaire, tu mouftes pas. Devant Kogaiji lui même, tu bronches pas. Devant les troupes de Gyumao, c'est limite si tu te marres ! Tu vas pas stresser pour un cake ! » S'écria Gojyo, excédé.

Goku regarda alors Gojyo réprimander son ami. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles il parcourut la pièce entière du regard. Quelque chose retint son attention… Il décida d'en faire part à ses compagnons :

« Dis, Hakkai. »

« Oui, Goku ? Tu as encore faim, je sais… » Soupira l'interpellé.

« Heuh… Nan. (Hakkai dut s'asseoir et Gojyo ramassait sa mâchoire) Mais le gâteau… On va pas le manger comme ça ? Enfin je veux dire… pas tout liquide ? » Avança le singe.

« Non Goku. On va le cuire. »

« Bah alors, pourquoi y'a pas de four dans la cuisine ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sanzo observait avec délice les petits bijoux destructeurs en métal. Il avait bien envie de se faire plaisir, pour une fois. Et puis, Hakkai n'était pas là pour le conseiller sur son argent, Gojyo ne lui pompait pas l'air, et Goku était loin de son espace vital.

Un sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Silence. Pesant.

Hakkai était devenu plus blanc que sa farine, Gojyo hésitait entre balancer le saladier sur Goku, ou le transformer en fondue au chocolat et ce dernier, visiblement fier, avait profité de l'ambiance générale pour chiper une brioche qui l'appelait depuis des heures déjà.

Soudain, Hakkai retrouva un peu de couleur, lorsque Gojyo pointa un doigt hésitant vers une petite boîte blanche agrémentée d'une porte transparente.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Gojyo se mit alors à chanter :

_Les micro-ondes pour cuisiner  
C'est bien pratiqu' oui, mais y'a un mais_

Hakkai, inspirant un grand coup, prit la parole sur un ton assuré mais résigné :

_  
Pour les pizzas, c'est vraiment pas fameux  
_**Gojyo :**_ Et pour les pâtes_,Goku se joint à Gojyo pour l'effet chœur_ c'est carrément pâteux _

**Hakkai** mode prévention_ Les micro-ondes, on les programme  
Mais attention tout ça peut tourner au drame  
_**Gojyo **mode bonne blague du mercredi_ Si on s'en sert comme un sèche-cheveux  
Ça peut donner_Goku et Gokyo en chœur_ des boutons sur les yeux _

Les trois amis se mirent alors à entonner ce refrain, Hakkai nourrissant un espoir secret de réussir, Goku s'amusant comme un petit fou, et Gojyo grimpant sur la table comme s'il avait trop bu_. _

Nous on n'a pas l'temps de cuisiner  
On sait faire que des plats tout prêts  
Des surgelés au nucléaire  
C'est d'quelle couleur une pomme de terre  
Nos grand-mères savaient mijoter  
Mais nous on est bien trop speedés  
Et quand le soir on a la dalle  
L'micro-ondes c'est l'idéal

Le kappa attrapa alors un fouet et s'en servit comme micro pour fredonner sur un ton mélo dramatique ces paroles :

Les micro-ondes quand ils sont morts  
Aucun de nous, humains, ne les restaure  
On les remplace, c'est le lot des machines porte une main à son front, l'air désespéré

_Rien qu'des robots _Hakkai effet chœur, y croit_ fabriqués en usine... _

**Hakkai :**_ Les micro-ondes même à prix bas même à prix baaaaaaas _Goku mime un chanteur des années 80s_  
C'est pas dang'reux, la preuve c'est qu'tout l'monde en a tout l'monde en aaaa _Gojyo se déchaîne sur le solo de quatre mots  
**Goku** (ne comprend pas les paroles) _Le seul problème, on n'doit pas en rougir,  
C'est qu'y a tant de modèles _Gojyo effet chœur, à genoux le poing dressé _qu'on ne sait lequel choisir_

Et sur un signe de tête, ils repartirent pour un refrain endiablé, dansant autour de l'objet béni qui leur permettrait de cuire leur œuvre culinaire.

_  
Nous on n'a pas l'temps de cuisiner  
On n'achète que des surgelés  
L'omelette on sait pas la faire  
Et encore moins aux pommes de terre  
Nos grand-mères savaient mijoter  
Mais nous on est bien trop speedés  
Et quand le soir on a la dalle  
L'micro-ondes c'est l'idéal_

Dans un élan d'incompréhension et de philosophie, Goku se laissa tomber sur les genoux :

_A quoi ça seeeert ? _

_Une pomme de teeeerre ?_

Hakkai le releva pour entonner le refrain final à l'infini, Gojyo achevant le travail pâtissier, la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnés, enfournant le gâteau dans le Micro-Ondes.

Nous on n'a pas l'temps de cuisiner  
On connaît que les plats tout prêts  
Des surgelés au nucléaire  
C'est d'quelle couleur une pomme de terre  
Nos grand-mères savaient mijoter  
Mais nous on est bien trop speedés  
Et quand le soir on a la dalle  
L'micro-ondes c'est l'idéal

Ce fut ce moment précis que Sanzô choisit pour entrer dans le petit appartement. L'armurier avait essayé de l'arnaquer, il pleuvait, c'était vraiment pas son jour. Si le duo débile s'y mettait lui aussi, alors là il engageait la discussion avec un 20 millimètres, et des balles comme arguments.

D'ailleurs, il entendait déjà du chahut. Excédé, il chargea son revolver, et fit claquer la porte violemment.

…

L'impact fut considérable pour le « fringant moine ». Le spectacle était inimitable. On aurait dit une sorte de comédie musicale mal réalisée. Lorsque Sanzô pénétra dans la cuisine, Gojyô faisait une pseudo déclaration à Goku qui avait mis un torchon autour de la taille en guise de jupe. Hakkai (c'était peut être le pire) était vêtu d'un tablier frôlant l'immondice et chantait avec ses comparses ce… merveilleux refrain, tout en se dandinant autour d'une table couverte de nourriture éparpillée. Et chantant à l'infini.

_Nous on n'a pas l'temps de cuisiner  
On connaît que les plats tout prêts  
Des surgelés au nucléaire  
C'est d'quelle couleur une pomme de terre  
Nos grand-mères savaient mijoter  
Mais nous on est bien trop speedés  
Et quand le soir on a la dalle  
L'micro-ondes c'est l'idéal_

Un rêve. C'était ça, un rêve. Un cauchemar.

Physiquement c'était impossible. La folie les avait envahis. Même Hakkai, songea t il en observant son compagnon portant le tablier infâme.

Sanzô avait lâché son arme sans laquelle il se sentait si seul.

Mais pourquoi. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Il hésitait entre les flinguer en express ou les tuer lentement. A petit feu.

Il n'avait même pas posé la moindre question que les trois fêtards s'étaient arrêtés, le fixant d'un regard honteux. Ils se mirent en rang d'oignon rapidement, essayant de cacher désespérément les coulisses de leur show désastreux. Gojyo se grattait le crâne. Hakkai réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

Au moment précis où Sanzô souhaitait ne plus connaître aucun d'entre eux, un étrange appareil derrière eux émit un TING sonore…

… Et Goku, un sourire aussi innocent que possible risqua un :

« … Joyeux anniversaire ? »

_Owari. _

Qu'ai je écrit là ? XD


End file.
